booksofbayernfandomcom-20200214-history
Anidori-Kiladra
'Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee '''is a main character of ''The Books of Bayern, and the protagonist of the first book of the series, ''The Goose Girl''. Biography The Goose Girl Anidori-Kiladra was born with her eyes closed for her first three days of life. A significant fact because it showed that she was trying to taste the first word on her tongue, or figure out her language (elemental-speaking, animal-speaking, people-speaking). Her aunt came and sang her songs, and she opened her eyes. This was the beginning of the bond between her and her aunt. Ani was taught to speak to the swans at the royal swan pond by her aunt, an animal-speaker and her nurse-mary. She was also told stories of the gifts, and her aunt told her about horse-speaking. Her aunt left later, returning to the mountains where she felt most comfortable, and leaving Ani behind, much to the young girl's dismay. Ani was later given a puppy by her mother, but when her replacement nurse-mary heard her attempting to talk to the creature, the dog was taken away. She attempted to run away, only reaching her beloved swan pond and then contacting a fever. She was found by Talone and carried back to the palace. This incident started the rumors that she was a fragile girl, and crazy, believing she could speak to birds. Later, when the Bayern ambassador was visiting and her mother was preoccupied, she stole away to the royal stables to help a mare give birth to her colt, Falada. Her attendance to this event forged their bond (see animal-speaking). She became good friends with Selia sometime after this. Her father died when she was fifteen, from a riding accident. At his funeral the queen mentioned that Calib-Loncris was to be king, very shocking to Ani. After the six week mourning period, Selia urged her to ask her mother what was going on. Here her mother's plans to marry her off to the prince of Bayern because she could never be queen, never be trusted by the people because of rumors, were revealed. She was shocked but reluctantly agreed. Her mother makes a big show out of Ani's leaving Kildenree, giving a speech, giving Ani a handkerchief with three drops of her blood on it, and assigning Anidori a very large escort. Her lady-in-waiting, and friend, Selia, is very anxious and excited to go to Bayern. On the way to Bayern, Selia's jealousy towards Ani is revealed. She refuses to serve Ani as she doesn't believe Anidori deserves to be princess, saying, "You, what are you? The brat of lucky parents who were related to a childless king. There is no such thing as royal blood. I believe we are what we make ourselves, and as such, you, Crown Princess, are nothing," when Ani confronts her after she is caught trying on Ani's dresses. By this time, she has already convinced most of the guard that she should be princess (in fact, they volunteered to help her become one). After this, Ani repeatedly almost dies, narrowly escaping due to luck. In one attempt, she loses her mother's handkerchief, which she believed gave her power to confront Selia before. When she is off with Falada, Selia's allies attempt to kill the still loyal members of her escort, and her, too. She escapes on another horse, sadly leaving Falada behind, and is left to fend for herself. Thanks to her aunt's teachings, she is able to recognize edible food, and survives in the deep forest for days. She comes across Gilsa's hut, and stays with her until the next market day. She and Gilsa's son, Finn, travel to the capital for market day, where Ani changes her name to Isi and hides her hair in a forest head scarf. She colors her eyebrows with a piece of charcoal and adopts a Bayern accent (thanks to her gift to imitate things she hears) to blend even better. She originally planned to talk to the king of Bayern and tell him her true identity, but her plans crumble when she sees Selia in the castle wearing her dress. So instead, she asks the king for a job, in the hopes that she would be placed in the stables. But the palace had no need for another stable hand, but they did need a goose girl. So she became a goose girl. Isi was a great goose girl, she learned to speak to the geese, thanks to Jaq. As a goose girl, she made friends with the other animal-workers. She tries to find her horse, Falada, but finds that he has gone mad. One day, she sees Geric having trouble with a horse. So, she brazenly goes up to the horse, calms it down, and rides it accross the goose pastures. She and Geric become good friends, he brings her lunch every day and books and they talk. From him she hears that Falada is planned for slaughter, but Isi goes to the slaughterer and pays him for proper burial rights. Much to her dismay, proper burial rights is to hang the horse's head over the goose pen. She talks to Falada, or his head, and as she does so she hears a vioce whisper "Princess". It is later revealed that the voice is the voice of the wind, and she learns to speak to the wind this way. Wind-speaking, her ability, includes the ability to guide the wind, or suggest it to do things. She and Geric fall in love, him believing she is a goose girl and she believing he is the prince's guard. He realizes his feelings for Isi and leaves her a note saying that he cannot love her as a man loves a woman. During this, the traitors who escorted Selia to Bayern as the princess send out word saying that one of their women was lost on the journey. Conrad sees Isi's golden hair and tries to tell the other animal wrokers about it. They don't believe him, as Enna, who had also seen Isi's hair on accident, knows the story and is friends with her, protects her by lying for her. Later, some bandits attack Isi, with the goals of taking some of the king's geese, and she uses her wind ability to ward them off. Conrad, the jealous gooseboy, goes to tell the king of Isi's hair when he is sent to recall the ordeal with the bandits. The Kildenreeans send Ungolad after Isi, and she is stabbed. She runs back to the forest, back to Gilsa, and tells Gilsa and Finn who she really is. In the forest, she is reunited with one of the only loyal guards, Talone, who had survived the slaugher that brought Selia to the throne. She returns to the capital with Talone to find that the royal family is gone with Selia for their marriage, and for war. Selia has forged letters with help from her mother, to convince the king that Kildenree is planning war with Bayern (to kill all who may know her not to be the true princess). The war-crazed Bayern prime minister eats this up. When Isi goes back to the animal workers, she finds that they already know her story, thanks to Enna. They are ready to fight with her. She goes to the palace and takes one of Selia's, actually one of her, dresses, and to the old prime minister for some horses. Her plan is to sneak in with her forest "army", dressed as her younger sister Napralina-Victery, and then reveal herself to be the real princess. She succeeds in entering the lake house where Selia and the prince are to be married, but the Kildenreeans bribe the guards to take Ani to them first. She is in danger, but the king has heard of the princess and more guards take her to the king. In his presence she reveals herself to be the true princess, and the Kildenreean letters to be lies. The king is confused, he recognizes her as the goose girl. Geric also recognizes her, and it is revealed that Geric is actually the prince. He and the king and the guards leave Ani with the Kildenreeans to sort things outm but are secretly hiding behind the throne. They find out the truth, and the Ani's forest friends run in. They all fight the Kildenreeans, and they win. Ani and Geric are married and the war is cancelled. The forest boys who defended the true princess receive their javelins and form their own hundred-band. Enna Burning Ani's powers have terrible side effects. She cannot focus on anything, because the wind is always speaking to her, nudging her to listen. She is also pregnant throughout the book. She also uses her powers to help defeat the Tirans along with Enna. When Enna is in the prisoner camp, contained by Sileph, she cuts her blonde hair, goes inside the camp, and saves her friend. When the Tiran war is over (Bayern as victors), Ani goes with Enna, also overcome by her power, to Yasid. They learn eachother's languages to balance their own and Ani gives birth to her son, Tusken on the way back to Bayern. River Secrets After the war with Tira, Bayern sends an ambassador down to the country. Though Ani is absent for most of the novel, she makes a short appearance at the end, bringing along her sister Napralina-Victery to wed the Tiran prince. Forest Born Physical Description Ani is tall and lanky, with long light blonde hair (later cut short in Enna Burning). She has green eyes and pale skin. Relationships Family Ani's mother is the , a people-speaker who mentally abused Ani all her life, and was cold and distant. Her father was the king, revealed in Enna Burning to be named Tusken. Her siblings (in age order) are brother Calib-Loncris, sister Napralina-Victery, sister Susena-Ofelienna, and brother Rianno-Hancery. She has a son named after her father, Tusken. Friendship Ani is friends with all of the animal workers she met as a goose girl. This includes Enna, Razo, and Conrad. She is also friends with Dasha, the Tiran ambassador, Selia and Rinna, Razo's younger sister. Enemies she has no enemies. Romance Ani is married to the King of Bayern, Geric. They met when Ani was a goose girl, him thinking she was an animal worker and her thinking he was the prince's guard. They fell in love after spending time with eachother every day in the goose pasture, eating lunch, talking, and riding. Geric left Ani a note telling her he could not be with her when he realized he loved her. Later they found out they were betrothed to one another, and they were married. They have a son together, Tusken. Abilities *wind-speaking *fire-speaking *animal-speaking (taught) **her horses Falada and Avlado **birds *ability to pick up languages and accents quickly Trivia * Ani's "animal type" is a bird * Ani's personality rating (from most dominant to least dominant) is blue, gold, and green * In the Bayern Justice League she is Superman Category:People